Angel's Are Love
by WildWelshWitch
Summary: Silver Surfer wakes and finds himself in the company of an old friend. Warning: Smut, MM and cheesy plot line. No likey, no read. But R&R pleeeeease?


Fingers, that were more sensitive than those of any other being he'd met, ran down his face, gently tracing every feature, committing it to memory.

He could feel the feathers under his back, a soft barrier between his skin and the sharpness they neatly covered.

One slim, elegant finger suddenly traced his mouth, breaking him out of his thoughts of soft feathers, before it slid down to his chin, his throat, petting his Adam's apple, moving down to his chest.

"What...?" the soft word broke his lips gently in confusion. He opened his eyes and blinked slowly. He stirred slightly, wondering vaguely where he was.

He found himself looking into soft brown eyes that, although were clearly facing him, didn't seem that they saw him at all. A hand went back to his face, as if searching for where the sound had come from.

The man blinked, not knowing whether to feel uneasy or relaxed... he had never felt hands so gentle, not even the hands of Shalla'bal, of whose touch he had forgotten due to time passed... Instead his silver lips parted slightly, and then he recognized the man above him, and the question of "who are you" died on his tongue, and instead changed to a slight murmur of surprise, "Pygar?"

Pygar…It was Pygar, the blind angel…

Said angel blinked although it wouldn't change a thing. "You're awake?" he said in his gentle voice, hawk-like wings fanning gently behind him.

"Yes... I am... Where am I?" Norrin asked, turning his head to glance around him, wondering why his voice seemed so relaxed... all of him seemed so relaxed...

"In my nest," the angel replied, leaning over him slightly so that they were face to face, probably so that he could hear him more clearly without having to seek out the direction of his voice every time he spoke…

The surfer's silver eyes blinked. "Your... nest?" he asked. That explained the feathery soft feeling... he didn't know angels had nests, though. "How did I get here?"

"I can only assume you crashed," the blind angel replied. "You were here when I returned from a flight…"

"I was?" with difficulty, it was hard to move, Norrin raised a hand and placed it against his head, wincing as it rang slightly. "I don't remember this... I was merely travelling... and..." He trailed off. Why had he crashed? What was it that made him slip completely off his board? An energy beam... something... he didn't remember.

"Where is my board?" he asked groggily, his head hurt when he tried to think too hard.

"I don't know," Pygar replied earnestly

…of course he wouldn't know…he couldn't see

Norrin gave a small nod and winced as he did so. Had he hit his head? He upraised his other arm, hand out. "To me..." he muttered, summoning the power he and his board shared.

It didn't come. The silver encased man frowned a little. "I don't understand..." he said out loud.

Pygar tilted his head questioningly

Norrin let his arm fall. "My board. It ignores my call," he said, clearly confused. "Why is this so?"

He began to sit up, absently, but his body collided with Pygar's... he was still leaning over him... practically laid on top of him. Norrin hesitated, and then sunk back a bit. "Oh... sorry..." His head wouldn't stop throbbing.

"If you have sustained any injuries, you should remain lying down," the angel didn't seem too upset about Norrin bumping into him, even pressed one soft-palmed hand to Norrin's shoulder

"Possibly... I don't want to intrude," then it occurred to him this was too late, as he was already flat out in the angel's nest. "I'm sorry," he said, not knowing quite what he was sorry for. "I didn't mean to... crash... here. In your nest." That hand on his shoulder was so cool... why was he focusing on this?

"It is no trouble," Pygar informed him, sitting back on his heels. "I very rarely get visitors, you are welcome to stay."

Norrin nodded his thanks even though he couldn't see it. He felt rather weak and honestly had no real intention of moving. It was so comfortable. "Thank you," he said, placing a hand back upon his head.

Wait... was the angel... yes... perhaps it was a simple position, and he had ended up that way due to being laid over his front, but the angel was almost straddling his hips. The thought made a faint blush of grey rise to his cheeks... but why?

Pygar's hands went to his face again, they were so soft and cool and felt bizarrely good against his flaming cheeks. "You feel heated; are you fevered?"

The surfer blinked. "I..." if he had been going to say anything, he forgot what it was. In a way he didn't want Pygar to let go of him... but... why? Why at all? He was starting to become frustrated by the things he couldn't find answers for. Like the odd sort of feeling washing through his gut as the angel continued to touch him.

The angel's hands slid up to Norrin's head, checking for any cuts, bumps or broken bones, apparently satisfied that there were none, he slip both hands down to Norrin's shoulders, down his arms, apparently for the same purpose as checking his head, making sure nothing was broken.

A soft breath fluttered from Norrin's lips, and then he mentally scolded himself for allowing it. What was wrong with him?

"I'm all right..." he murmured, even though he didn't quite believe it himself. "I'm fine..." His fingers twitched of their own accord as the angel's hands neared them.

Pygar's hands reached his own, the angel's palms sliding over the backs of Norrin's hands. "You are certain?"

Despite the surfer's reassurances, those hands went to his chest, the angel apparently determined to 'see' for himself if Norrin was lying to him.

"I am certain," the latter's voice was coming out in breathy tones. Beneath Pygar's hands his heart was fluttering in his chest. Why was he reassuring him? In a secret part of his mind he himself would never see, he didn't want him to stop touching him... His heart skipped a beat as those uncommonly gentle hands slid to his sculpted midsection.

"Why do you not wear any clothing?" Pygar asked softly, with the same amount of innocence as a child, his hands resting on Norrin's stomach.

The angel was a fine one to talk about a lack of clothing; he spent all of his time simply dressed in a linen cloth that barely held onto his hips.

"I... have no need to," Norrin replied, unable to keep his eyes anywhere but the angel's body. "The Power Cosmic shields my body from harm, from cold and heat..." Speaking of heat, the further down Pygar's hands went, the hotter his face felt.

"Power Cosmic…" Pygar murmured, his hands deftly moving lower on the surfer's body, down to his legs, checking him all over gently.

An involuntary shudder went through the surfer. His eyelids fluttered. Why did he feel so strange? "Yes..." he said in response, only to keep his mind off the feeling. "The source of my power... my being, as it would be..."

"…lonely existence," the angel said, apparently to himself, finished with his explorations he resumed his position of leaning over the prostrate silver being.

"W... What?" Norrin asked. Had he missed something he'd said? Wouldn't have been surprised, his mind was everywhere... including all over the angel's body...was it wrong?

"You're lonely…" the fingertips of one of the angel's hands gently ran down the left side of Norrin's face…so soft…

"L... Lonely?" he managed to choke out. An arm shifted, but didn't move, as the moment it did Norrin wondered why it had and stopped, "...Sometimes..."

More than that, it was usually the reason he stumbled into trouble so often, because while being alone in space with nobody else, he got lost in thought...

The next thing he knew, the angel's lips were pressed against his in a gentle kiss.

His eyes widened in surprise; breath catching in his throat. He was too stunned to move... either that or he didn't want to... He wasn't sure what to do...

Pygar gently guided him, using his own movements as an example, the kiss deepening.

Before he knew it, he was kissing the angel back. His eyes slowly shut, and against his own will it seemed a hand lifted and gently laid itself upon the angel's side. Into the kiss a faint whimper slipped, forced out of him by the strange feeling inside him.

"Shhh," Pygar soothed, breaking the kiss briefly, petting Norrin's cheek before kissing him again.

The surfer's body began to tremble lightly. What was this feeling? Why couldn't he control it? Not knowing what else to do about it, he returned the kiss hesitantly.

The angel's hands gently slid down to Norrin's waist, though he never broke the kiss for a second. That caused Norrin to stiffen slightly, breath catching again. His jaw trembled, and he found his body leaning into the touch.

"...Pygar..." he managed to breathe against the angel's mouth.

"…What do you want?" the angel asked, voice somewhere between a whisper and a purr.

"...What are you doing?" it was a rather stupid thing to ask, in Norrin's opinion, as the angel seemed to have a purpose... but he just didn't know what it was... or did he? His one hand remained on Pygar's side, the other arm tense at his side.

"Helping you…" the enigmatic reply came before the angel claimed his mouth once more.

Norrin's eyes widened slightly again. Helping...? His body squirmed a bit beneath the angel's. He wasn't sure if he liked this feeling. It was new. It scared him slightly.

But he trusted Pygar…the angel was a friend…and his hands felt good against Norrin's skin…but he still found it hard to relax, his breathing was coming in short gasps.

"How..." he uttered between the kissing. "How are... you helping me?"

The angel's smile was so bright…

"Angels don't make love…" he whispered softly. "Angels _are_ love."

Norrin's eyes went wide again. A thin sweat broke out over his brow. He could find nothing to say to this, so instead his mouth moved soundlessly. He shivered a bit more, seeming to shrink back slightly.

But Pygar held him, not tightly, he could've broken out of his grasp if he wanted

…_if_ he wanted...because he really... didn't... want to get free. And he didn't understand why.

"I-I..." he choked, again unsure of what he was going to say.

The angel nuzzled him gently and gave him another kiss.

Norrin didn't know what to do. He could... guess... but the thought struck him as uneasy. He couldn't... not to...another male... How had this thought gotten into his head?!

"You think too much," Pygar said, with a soft laugh.

"I... don't know what to do," Norrin whimpered back. He sounded so weak!

"What do you want?" the angel repeated his earlier question.

"...I don't know..." Norrin said. He was confused, he couldn't think for the odd warmth in him. He honestly wanted to know what that feeling was, but he somehow doubted the angel knew or wanted to know.

"Do you want this?" Pygar's hands slid behind the surfer's back, gently suggestive, slightly raising his hips to rub against the cloth that the angel wore.

Another whimper slipped his throat. He shivered hard again. "Yes... but...!" he'd started quickly, what had he said, what if he upset him?

"But…what?" Pygar's blind eyes were looking into his own, a concerned look on the angel's face if not in his sightless eyes.

"I... I don't want to come across as..." the word wouldn't come. "I don't want to make you uneasy," he corrected himself.

"Uneasy?"

He'd averted his eyes. "Yes. Uneasy. I-I don't understand this... this feeling."

Pygar smiled gently, understandingly, and moved a hand to rest over Norrin's heart.

The silver body trembled lightly again, his face drawn tight in... something. He found his other hand raising, then hesitated.

The angel stayed still, waiting patiently to see if he'd continue.

Slowly Norrin let his hand raise, and placed it upon the angel's cheek, gently rubbing a thumb over his impossibly smooth skin. And oh, how smooth it was... he wanted, ashamedly, to feel more of it.

Pygar leaned into the touch very gently.

He paused, then, seeing it didn't really bother him, slid the other hand on his hip to the small of his back, below his wings. The hand on Pygar's cheek ran back through his sandy hair, then down his neck.

The angel emitted a light purring noise, almost like that of a cat when it's pleased and leaned down to kiss him again, this time laying his body flush against the surfer's.

Norrin found himself pressing back, pulling and holding him there with the hand on his back. His knees crooked up slightly, and he returned the kiss gently, unsure of how hard he could without hurting the creature.

Very gently, he felt the angel shift hips hips against his own…still wearing that cloth around his waist but he…quite clearly…wanted more now…

Norrin paused ever so briefly, and then tugged him closer, he could plainly feel the angel's body through that thin cloth now... His silver tongue flicked out slowly to trace the inside of the angel's mouth... A hand was trailing around Pygar's neck...

"Do you want more?" the angel purred into one ear. "Do you want this?"

A breath fluttered from him. "Yes," he breathed the answer so quickly the question wasn't fully asked yet. "Yes. I do." He shifted a bit more insistently against the angel's flawless body, eyes shut in shame. Was he wrong for wanting this?

Pygar's hands left his body and he felt the angel's body move away from his…

The surfer paused. His heart sank. He was right. He was making the angel uncomfortable. His eyes opened, met the lean face, and then lowered shamefully. "I-I'm sorry...:" he muttered. He tried to push himself upright again to little avail…and noticed that Pygar was untying the cloth from his waist, THAT was why he'd sat up and stopped touching him.

Norrin froze again, eyes going a bit wider. His arms, onto which he was propped, shook slightly. The dark gray blush was back on his face, but he couldn't look away.

He watched as the angel slowly, unwound the cloth from his lower half and folded it meticulously, setting it down carefully on the floor of the feather-covered nest.

Pygar was beautiful, he realized…

His mind became clouded. A bead of sweat dropped down his cheek, he couldn't turn away, but he knew he shouldn't stare.

Pygar leaned forward on his hands and knees, one hand groping blindly, searching for Norrin's. Absently the latter shifted lower in the nest, to be within reach of the angel. A hand reached out, his arm was shaking as his fingertips brushed against Pygar's.

In an instant the angel's fingers were laced with his and the angel's body was pressed against his once more, but more intimately this time, MUCH more intimately.

Norrin shuddered but pressed back, legs bending upward to cradle the angel's hips between them. Acting upon pure instinct alone, he leaned up and placed a small kiss on Pygar's neck, free hand seeking out his back, tracing down his spine.

Pygar leaned up into it before gently spreading the surfer's legs, silencing any protests with another deep kiss.

He gave a small murmur into Pygar's mouth in a frightened way... he was... But he'd never before. Never... But still his body reacted, allowing the angel to do so... Pygar gently ran his hands up and down Norrin's sides in a soothing way before circling back to his lower back, raising his hips to the angel's once more.

The angel was gentle with him and slowly, very slowly, entered him, pausing if Norrin so much as sighed; and it wasn't so much of a sigh as it was a small, breathy gasp, but it was something. His eyes widened, then shut, silver body automatically tensing up.

Pygar waited, ever patient, once more rubbing his hand's against the surfer's sides until he relaxed.

It took a while, but finally his muscles gave slightly from tense to trembling. Another whimper slipped from him, but he didn't push Pygar away, just held him, muscled arms trembling slightly.

Then, a second later, the winged being gently raised his arms to Norrin's waist, pulling him upright onto his lap, hugging and kissing him reassuringly.

Norrin found himself hunching into the angel's front, shivering from the feeling of the angel inside him. His breathing became small and quick. He'd laid his head onto Pygar's shoulder, marveling at how cool and calm he was when he himself was flushed and shaky. He suddenly felt insignificant.

Pygar gently rubbed his back up and down, placing gentle kisses in the silver being's mouth, chin and neck…and then he started to move, very slightly at first, again listening for any sounds of discomfort or displeasure from Norrin.

The latter gritted his teeth a bit. It felt so... strange... and nice, all at the same time. Yet he couldn't help but tense at each movement, his hands clutching the other's smooth body a bit tighter every time. It was then that the angel gently laid him down on his back once more, apparently in an attempt to make him more comfortable, the feathers were under his back again, and the warmth of Pygar's body was pressed against his…it felt…good.

The smoothness of the angel's perfect skin against his own and the bed of soft feathers he was pressed to was so very relaxing. His muscles relaxed. A small moan of pleasure slipped from him, and then, upon realizing he'd done so, bit down on his lip, unsure of what that sound was.

A moment later it felt as if Pygar had suddenly grown extra hands, determined to 'see' all of Norrin at once, because it felt as if they were everywhere, eventually wrenching another moan from his throat as the angel slowly moved inside of him.

His nonexistent brows furrowed together, face screwed up in... what? It wasn't pain, the angel was so very gentle, albeit insisting. His hands went back to clutch the angel round the shoulders, hugging him closer still, his breathing becoming heavy and fast.

"Am I hurting you?" the angel breathed softly into one of his ears. "Do you wish me to stop?"

"..." at first Norrin couldn't answer. It felt so very strange, but... so very... good. "N... No," he just barely breathed the word out, eyes shut. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed by the answer or merely caught up in the feeling.

Pygar kissed him once more, slowly, deeply…where had this angel, this beautiful blind angel, learn all of this? Who'd taught him? When? And why did he care? Unable to answer any of these questions, Norrin merely hugged him a bit tighter and kissed back, but as he did so doubts flustered his mind. Why was this perfect, flawless creature doing this to him? What had he to gain, or lose? He was a friend... but friends didn't do this, did they?

But what was it Pygar had said earlier? About angels and making love? He searched his currently mixed up mind as best he could…what was it? It'd only been a few minutes ago…or had it been hours? He couldn't remember!

…All he could really focus on was how good this made him feel...he wanted... more... of this feeling... And instead of speaking, for the angel's mouth over his own, he instead undulated his pelvis ever so slightly against Pygar's. He had an urge to wrap his legs around the angel... but fought against it for the thought that that action might make it painful.

But as if sensing his inner thoughts, one of the winged being's hand slid down to the surfer's left leg, hooking under the knee and gently, with much care, wrapping it around his hip to his back, then repeated the action with the other leg, never once breaking his movements inside of Norrin's body.

A breath fluttered from Norrin's chest, and he winced, figuring the extra weight of his legs would push unwanted pressure into him, but... it actually made it... almost less painful. Another small groan escaped him. His ankles automatically crossed behind the angel's back, much like his arms were.

It suddenly came to him that he didn't need to worry that he didn't know what to do because Pygar seemed know it off by heart and was going to take care off him…and so he let his tensing lessen, although continued to wonder why, and worry slightly over this feeling. But why? Why? Having been silent this entire time save a few short noises, he let a slightly larger moan break from him, a weak one, eyes still shut tight.

As if taking this as encouragement, the angel sped up his movements, very slightly. Norrin gasped, startled at how much that slight movement made. Another groan rose from his throat, it was muffled slightly because his teeth were clenched.

Pygar kissed him again, this time tongue seeking entrance into Norrin's mouth, coaxing him into unclenching his teeth to give him another deep and slow kiss. The surfer complied only so, allowing his tongue to flick over the angel's own a bit, an involuntary shudder running through him.

He was hit suddenly with a feeling, and it was then he felt so… wanted. Or was it needed? Whatever the reason, his hands clasped the angel's smooth back firmer, holding him in a way that said he didn't want him to let go of him.

Touch-starved…that was the phrase that came suddenly to Norrin's mind. He was touch-starved and lonely, been too long without another's body beside him…and Pygar was perfect.

He clutched the angel a bit more, unaware his body was returning the soft motions Pygar was performing. A breathy moan slipped him, and he let it slip him, leaning up to rest his forehead on the angel's cool shoulder.

"Is it good?" the angel purred, nipping lightly at Norrin's ear. "Is it good for you?"

"Yes..." Norrin moaned softly in reply, leaning into Pygar's every touch. "So very... good..." His breathing had since become fast and talking seemed a trial. He just wanted more of this, more...

The angel…gave him more of what he wanted. More and faster and…_deeper_.

A cry burst from him. That feeling, whatever it was, felt so good, so alien and yet so _right_. His insides gave an awkward churning, but in such a way that it didn't hurt, only felt more pleasurable. It made another low moan flutter from him.

He wanted…he was being given…so much…he didn't want it to stop…wanted this…there was no shame any longer, only the two of them and this feeling inside of him…

The angel's only response was to increase his own grip on the surfer, his hips moving erratically now, showing the movements were no longer part of Pygar's conscious thoughts.

Small cries were forced out from his stomach, but Norrin didn't try to stop them. Yes. More. More! His body was moving just as quickly, arms clutching in an almost desperate attempt to further press their bodies together. He loved this, it was odd but he loved it, the feeling, the actions, the complete entanglement of their limbs.

One last thought managed to break into the surfer's mind: Close! Too close!……so CLOSE!

It wasn't sudden, it was a if he'd known it was coming all along, but a much louder cry than before burst from him. His body shuddered, muscles becoming suddenly taught. The cry turned into a scream, and died away to a moan.

Pygar followed him soon afterwards, though he didn't scream his release, simply tensed and whimpered slightly, before his body went slack, conscientiously moving to one side so that his weight didn't crush the silver being, before gathering Norrin into his arms and holding him tightly, as if he were something precious.

Norrin was surprised his heart was pounding as hard as it was. Panting quietly for breath, he huddled into Pygar's front in an almost fetal position, absentmindedly nuzzling against the angel's chest. He hadn't thought it was possible to feel so strongly... that. All the while, his friend…lover…rubbed his back with soft, soothing strokes, lulling him gently into sleep.

He didn't comply at first. The gentleness of the angel's hands over him was so nice, so very soft, he didn't want to fall asleep. But his body was startlingly tired and he found his eyes sliding closed. He cuddled into Pygar's front with a small breath, a sigh of content.

He had never before such a thing could have existed. Angels were otherworldly creatures, but he'd never imagined they'd be anything like this. Simply what they were was enough. They needed no other reason, to do what they had just done, to love. For the first time in a long time, his silver lips upturned in a small smile.

They _were_ love.


End file.
